


You can leave your hat on

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Stripping, The full monty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Kimi hums and glances at her across the bar. "You don't think....""What?" Susie asks."That they're...you know." Kimi swallows."Together?" Susie asks, her eyebrow raised.Kimi nods.-Toto and Sebastian have been acting strange. Susie and Kimi don't know why. The truth will surprise them.





	You can leave your hat on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> Blame Historygeek for prompting this XD

Susie wasn’t sure why Claire was dragging her into the small auditorium but she did know she wasn’t in the mood to attend.

The teams and personal had been given the memo that everyone was to attend a special event at the track. No one was told what it was or why they had to attend, just that they had to.

“Come on.” Claire says soothingly. “It might take your mind off of things.”

Susie nods, her heart not really in it.

Recently she and Toto had been hitting a bit of a rough patch in their marriage. Toto had suddenly become distant from her, telling her he had to go to meetings and not telling her what they were about.

He also tended to spend ages at these meetings and come home late, refusing to talk to Susie about it at all.

Susie had begun to doubt him. And she wasn’t the only one filled with doubt about the one she loved.

Because for Kimi, it was exactly the same story.

Sebastian had suddenly shut him out of his life. Going to meetings and coming back late in the very same pattern as Toto.

Kimi had tried everything to get him to talk. But nothing would make him open up.

Kimi had found himself becoming more friendly with Susie due to this, and one night they had met up to discuss what was going on.

_Kimi hums and glances at her across the bar. "You don't think...."_

_"What?" Susie asks._

_"That they're...you know." Kimi swallows._

_"Together?" Susie asks, her eyebrow raised._

_Kimi nods._

_"No. I don't think so._

_" Susie shakes her head. "Toto wouldn't do that to me."_

_"I don't think Seb would do it to me either." Kimi says softly, sighing heavily. "But it's strange. The both of them being so secretive."_

_"Hmmmm." Susie nods, drinking her beer._

That had been their last meeting together and both were now firmly convinced that their partners were up to something, possibly together.

* * *

Susie sits down at the table with Claire and glances to the seat next to her, surprised to find that Kimi was at the table.

“They told me to sit here.” Kimi shrugs wordlessly, he looks pale and tired.

Susie reaches over and takes his hand. “I’m here for you.”

Kimi nods, trying to smile.

Susie is about to say something when Claire nudges her. “Su…whatever this is, it’s starting!”

Susie sighs and turns her attention back to the stage in front of her.

The lights dimmed and Lewis walks onto the stage, causing a stir from the crowd as he’s wearing a blue policeman’s uniform.

“Ladies and Gentlemen.” Lewis smirks as he gazes at the pack auditorium. “For one night only, I give you. The real Full Monty.”

The crowd let out a gasp as the familiar sound of Tom Jones started up.

Susie turned to Claire, wondering what the hell was going on.

And then she saw Toto walk on stage with Sebastian, Fernando, Mark, Daniel and Hulkenberg with Lewis joining the line up.

She heard Kimi make a surprised noise next to her and turned to face him. Sebastian was looking straight at him, giving him a wink.

Claire nudged Susie and Susie turned to see that Toto was looking at her only. He looked nervous and she gave him a small smile.

Soon the drivers on stage were getting into the routine and Susie found her eyes glued on Toto.

There was a murmur in the crowd as the men on stage worked their hips in time to the music and Susie jumped when Stefania wolf whistled from her place besides Maurizio.

Daniel was clearly enjoying what he was doing and he winked in her direction, causing Maurizio to look like he was going to kill him.

Soon the men had taken off their jackets and they grinned as a few of the audience members yelled at them.

The jackets were chucked to the side of the stage and the men regrouped, with Fernando and Mark walking shoulder to shoulder and grinning at the crowd.

Susie didn’t know which way to look, was this really happening? Judging by Kimi’s face it was.

Next the ties came off and were chucked into the audience, everyone laughing when Ted caught one.

Next came the shirt unbuttoning and now Susie’s attention was fully on Toto as he slowly undid his shirt.

Kimi’s mouth fell open and Sebastian threw his shirt at him, which he caught dumbfounded.

Susie let out a laugh at his face and glanced up to see a shirtless Toto chucking his shirt at her.

Susie caught it with a smile.

Next came the belts and Kimi made a sound, moving in his seat.

Claire looked at Susie. “You’ve got red.”

“Shut up.” Susie snapped as the belts were thrown across the hall.

Next came the trousers and soon the men were just wearing a small little red thong and Susie thought she was going to die right there in her seat.

The men on stage smirked at the screams from the crowd, with Hulkenberg lapping up the attention of the crowd by showing off.

Susie leaned over to Kimi. “Okay?”

“Fine.” Kimi’s voice was strained and his eyes were dark and Susie patted his knee sympathetically, turning her attention back to Toto.

The men on stage suddenly took their thongs off and hid behind their hats.

Yes. Susie was dead. She was sure of it, and the noise Kimi made besides her proved her point.

Suddenly the small pieces of thong were thrown at the audience and Susie shrieked as Toto chuckled his at her table.

Kimi let out a full laugh at her reaction until he felt a thong land on his head. He glanced up at Sebastian who smirked at him.

Claire was almost falling out of her seat with laughter, clutching her stomach with tears in her eyes.

And then the hats were removed and the screams were deafening.

* * *

As soon as the drivers and Toto had grabbed their clothes and gotten off of the stage, Chase Carey came out.

“So, wasn’t that a surprise?” Chase asks with a smile. “I’d like to thank the men who participated for keeping this a secret so long. They spent hours training with Ashley Banjo to perfect the routine and what a good job they’ve done! This show was put on for charity and to raise awareness for cancer. I’d like to thank you all for coming and to Channel 4 for recording this for us. Have a good evening.”

As soon as Chase was gone, Kimi and Susie had left their seats.

* * *

Backstage Sebastian and Toto sat together in warm dressing gowns to protect their modesty.

Sebastian sighs and glances at Toto. “Do you think everything will be okay?” He asks, biting his lip.

“I hope so. I know we’ve hurt them by being so secretive.” Toto sighs.

“We had to.” Sebastian shrugs. “Chase said if we told them we’d lose our jobs.”

“Yes.” Toto nods. “Doesn’t make what we did right though.”

“No.” Sebastian looks sad and tired and he leans against Toto unhappily.

Suddenly the backstage door opens with a slam and they jump as Susie and Kimi run into the room.

Kimi is immediately on Sebastian’s lap, kissing him for all he is worth and Susie is hugging Toto hard.

Sebastian laughs happily and kisses Kimi back eagerly. “I guess you enjoyed that?” He smirks.

Kimi nods and returns to kissing him, Sebastian pulling him close.

“I love you.” Kimi mumbles against Sebastian’s lips.

“Love you too.” Sebastian grins, kissing him softly and hugging him close.

Susie, thankfully, had more restraint then Kimi and kisses Toto softly. “I’m sorry.”

“For what? I should be sorry.” Toto says quietly as he hugs her close.

“I shouldn’t have doubted you.” Susie sighs, snuggling into him.

“I should have told you the truth.” Toto admits quietly.

“It doesn’t matter. I love you.” Susie says softly and Toto smiles at her warmly.

“I love you too.” He says, drawing her in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

That evening Susie grins as Toto puts his hat on her head.

“You’re in charge.” He smirks at her.

* * *

Meanwhile Sebastian was settling down under the covers, tired and worn out from performing.

“Sebastian?”

Sebastian groans and shoves his head under the pillow.

“Sebby?”

“What Kimi?” Sebastian sat up to see what his boyfriend wanted and his voice died in his throat.

Kimi grins, wearing only the policeman hat.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
